1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a zoom lens system, and more particularly, to a zoom lens system which effectively corrects an aberration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographing devices that generate images using charge coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductors (CMOSs) have been manufactured to have a markedly increased number of pixels per unit area due to digital advances. Digital photographing devices with an increased number of pixels per unit area require lens systems having high optical performance while there is a trend toward having more compact photographing devices for convenience.
Lens systems are required to effectively correct an aberration even in a peripheral region of a screen so as to provide clear information even with small details of a subject. However, it is difficult to reduce the size of lens systems having high performance, and size reduction may result in increasing the manufacturing costs. Therefore, there is a need for small lens systems that have high performance and low manufacturing costs.